


Fun in the Sun

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Canon Character of Color, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, POV Female Character, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash drabble tag #6 (#76): Ariel/Ursula: Tentacle (+ challenge #24: wet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

Ariel winces at the cold of the massive boulder as she leans back against it, stumbling out of Emma’s loaned heels. 

The sea air is salty and cool, her nipples pert, the ends of her hair wet and sticky against her sandy skin, and her loose sundress damp and...clingy.

Ursula distracts her from discomfort with a kiss and a pair of tentacles climbing up her legs. 

Ariel giggles, partly because they tickle and partly out of nervousness, and gasps when one of them curls under the band of the thin panties she’s wearing and pulls them down to her knees. 

The other reaches to her - what had Belle called it? pussy? it was a strange word - and strokes her, and oh, _wow._


End file.
